


Последний глоток

by Diran



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: У Гарри еще остались бутылка рома и немного времени для воспоминаний.





	

Гарри откупорил дрожащей рукой флягу и отхлебнул, клацнув зубами о горлышко. Терпкий ром обжег горло.

Знал ли он, что Хлоя заодно с Дрейком? Безусловно. С первой их встречи втроем знал. Она так смотрела на Дрейка, что было ясно — трахались.  
Гарри отлично знал, как смотрят на Дрейка те, кто спал с ним, кому понравилось и кто хотел продолжения.

 

***

_Неровный край сыпется под пальцами Нейта, и Гарри успевает перехватить его руку в последний момент. Пальцы крепко сжимают предплечье. Нейт легче, чем кажется, или это адреналин туманит восприятие. Нейт подтягивается рывком и падает рядом с Гарри. Они смеются, хотя острые камни впиваются в спину, а жаркое солнце жжет скулы и слепит глаза. Им надо идти, но они гогочут как два придурка._

***

Они дурили его, перемигивались, стоило ему отвернуться. Они думали, что водить за нос партнера по делу — хорошая идея. Гарри легко проглатывал это, улыбался даже. Потому что знал — ему есть, чем ответить.

***

_Нейт корячится и ощупывает камни, пытаясь считать пальцами выцветшие полустертые руны. Гарри стоит рядом, поливая себя водой из бутылки._  
_— Долго копаешься._  
_— Ты даже не представляешь, что мы нашли! — восхищенно бормочет Нейтан. Он уже, кажется, влюбился в эту надпись и готов отдаться ей._  
_— Ну конечно, куда уж мне._  
_Нейт поднимает голову и тут же хмурится:_  
_— Что ты творишь, у нас не так много воды с собой и…_  
_Гарри молча заносит руку и поливает водой Нейтана. Струи текут по волосам, покрытому испариной лбу, обрисовывают щеки, шею, ласкают ключицы и впитываются в запыленную кофту. Нейт закрывает глаза и громко — на грани облегченного стона — выдыхает._  
_— Убедил, — улыбается он._  
_Он встает с колен и кивает вверх, на край стены._  
_— Подсадишь?_  
_Гарри шутит привычно про задницу Нейта и еще о чем-то, не задумываясь даже, что именно несет, и крепко держит за ногу, пока тот ищет, где схватиться. Гарри чувствует под пальцами напряженные мышцы и с ужасом понимает, что, кажется, втянулся. Нейт уболтал его поехать в экспедицию, фанатом которых Гарри не был никогда, пообещав найти пару припрятанных алгонкинами кладов, а, быть может, и то, что они звали Сагенеем. Гарри купился. А теперь стоит грязный, не видевший нормальной выпивки уже с месяц, под палящим солнцем, заталкивает неугомонного Дрейка на руины стены, а потом лезет следом, хватая протянутую руку; цепляется за его плечо, а затем и вовсе обхватывает шею, и вскарабкивается наверх._  
_И получает от этого удовольствие._  
_Ему нравится путешествовать с Нейтаном. Лазать по гребаным развалинам становится увлекательно. Слушать вечером у костра нудные лекции по истории — тоже._

***

Гарри не сдавал Хлою, он наблюдал и ждал. Ему было интересно, как она будет крутиться, но еще больше — что будет делать Дрейк. Как далеко зайдет в своих «спектаклях». Подставит ли Хлою? Полезет ли ее спасать? Станет ли геройствовать и красоваться?

Еще, он хотел знать, попытается ли Дрейк «вразумить» бывшего друга — это было бы забавно, Гарри знал, что ответит на любые выпады, был готов — но этого так и не произошло.  
Гарри прикрывает глаза, переводя дыхание. Он на ощупь вновь тянется к фляге, чтобы не потерять сознание. Осталось не так уж долго.

 

***

_Они ночуют в разрушенном святилище, потому что сюда не добирается зверье из джунглей. От мокрых заплесневелых стен холодно, и Нейт без капли стеснения приваливается боком к Гарри. Тот думает секунд пять, а потом перекидывает через него руку. Если что, спишет на побочный эффект дешевого пойла, что он прикупил у старого индейца в деревне. Но Нейт не подкалывает, вообще внимания не обращает, он лежит и сверлит глазами потолок. Шевелит губами, пытаясь разгадать оставленный древними умниками ребус._  
_Гарри ловит себя на том, что пялится на эти обветренные губы, и отрубается._

***

Дрейк — лучший командный игрок, которого Гарри знал. Правильный до зубовного скрежета. Подаст руку, подкинет пушку. Распределит обязанности. Он был готов под пулями тащить на себе умирающего репортера, с которым познакомился за полчаса до этого.  
Дрейк — самый ужасный командный игрок, с которым жизнь сталкивала Гарри. Впадая в транс «осознания», он бежал сломя голову в чащу и сигал в опасные дыры в полу, не потрудившись дать ни малейшего подобия объяснений. Он забывал позвонить своему старому _партнеру_ , собираясь на новое дело.  
И Гарри зарекся работать с ним. Потому что его обманчивая идеальность туманит разум, мешая разглядеть напыщенного выскочку. Тяжело было работать вместе снова. Даже один вечер. Даже разыгрывая спектакль. Потому что этот беспечный взгляд так и подначивал: «забей на план, идем за мной, давай и правда кинем Лазаревича, отправимся за сокровищами сами». Но Гарри сдержался. Выплюнул все, что давно кипело, и смотался с картой побережья Борнео к своему новому боссу.  
Лазаревич — мудак. Лазаревич презирает всех, включая Гарри, но от него знаешь, чего ждать. И когда не ждешь ничего хорошего, плохое не так коробит.  
Он знал, что никто из нынешних соратников не стал бы его спасать, и слава Богу, не спасет сейчас. Ведь когда-то должно было это все наконец закончиться.

***

_Нейт радуется найденной в храме тайной комнате, как ребенок конфете. Гарри чувствует, как против воли заражается его лихорадочным возбуждением, и изо всех сил пытается подавить идиотскую улыбку и порхающих в животе бабочек, но Нейт хлопает его по плечу и подталкивает с силой к алтарю, сам бежит почти вприпрыжку. Когда он находит полуистлевшую книгу в каменном ларце, то издает победный «индейский» клич и стискивает Гарри в объятии. Тот не знает, что сказать и куда девать руки, а Нейтан уже сжимает ладонями его лицо и повторяет._  
_— Нашли, Гарри, нашли._  
_— Что нашли, странички с каракулями? — пытается отмахнуться Гарри, но Нейт усмехается в ответ:_  
_— Даже если мы не найдем Сагеней, я знаю парочку коллекционеров, которые за эти «каракули» выложат неплохие деньги. Но мы найдем, — его пальцы впутываются в волосы на затылке и стискивают голову сильней, — обязательно найдем, — выдыхает он непривычно близко, — уже почти нашли, — они целуются, и Гарри хотел бы сказать, что первый шаг сделал Нейтан, что сам он все еще просто стоит, замерев, и не отшатнулся лишь из-за шока, но его руки уже сжимают кофту на спине Нейта, а язык пробует на вкус пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы._  
_Пыль, песок, немного крови и детский, незамутненный восторг._

***

Горькость рома, металл крови, сухость корок на губах и флер подступающей агонии.

***

_Нейтан прячет книжицу за пазухой и как ни в чем не бывало тянет Гарри за собой в темный лаз. Видимо, у чокнутых свои правила, как радоваться найденным артефактам. А Гарри… он будет считать, что просто принял правила игры._

_Они не говорят об этом. Нейтан в свободное время перед сном самозабвенно рисует в блокноте карту мест, по которым они прошлись за день. Гарри готовит подобие ужина, или дремлет, или точит ножи. А днем… днем они изображают макак в очередной пещере или строят плот. Им нужно то и дело вытягивать друг друга на недружелюбные камни, ползти в сцепке по склону или дышать друг другу в шею в очередном узком лазе.  
Не до разговоров._

 

***

Когда Гарри обнаружил Дрейка в поезде, он охренел. Дрейк обладал упрямством осла, и Гарри ни секунды не сомневался, что тот выберется из турецкой тюрьмы, продерется сквозь баррикады повстанцев, но напичканный солдатами поезд? Несущийся сквозь джунгли и горы? И ради чего? Ради Хлои? Чем она так зацепила Дрейка, что он задницу ради нее рвал?  
Гарри выстрелил наугад, не целясь. Он не знал, желал ли смерти Дрейку — тогда мог бы грохнуть еще в музее — но выместить свою злость куда-то было надо, и Гарри вложил всю ее в свою пулю.  
Потом он узнал, что Дрейк пришел за кинжалом и долго смеялся. Твердил Хлое, что Дрейк упертый и отбитый на голову охотник за сокровищами, подразумевая: «ему была нужна лишь эта зубочистка». Та хмурилась и смотрела в окно на проносящиеся мимо склоны. Лазаревич в ярости обыскивал поезд, а Гарри не мог перестать смеяться.

***

_Иногда Гарри думает: какой славой мог бы покрыть себя Дрейк, начни он заниматься наукой. Лазая не за золотишком, а за обрывками истории древних цивилизаций, и принося их миру. В этой экспедиции Нейтан каждый день делает по десять открытий, тянущих на Нобелевку, но ему нет дела до общественного мнения и признания. Он горит._  
_В следующий раз, когда Нейт тайком смахивает счастливые слезы, найдя россыпь монет с вожделенным знаком, он выглядит таким счастливым, несмотря на вывихнутое утром плечо, что Гарри целует его сам._

***

Когда Гарри рыскал по комнате в поисках хоть каких-то подсказок, хоть какой-то дырки, куда можно тиснуть этот сраный кинжал, он невольно думал: что бы сделал Дрейк?  
Это злило. Бесило до сжатых кулаков. Он отмахивался от мыслей, как от назойливых мух, и тыкал Хлою: «Почему ты нихрена не помогаешь? Ищи давай».

***

_Дождь застает их врасплох, и они прячутся под утесом. Места немного, но для их скромного скарба хватает. Они сидят на рюкзаках и смотрят на стену воды, размазывающую мир в невнятные кляксы. Гарри хочет закурить, но вместо этого остервенело лижется с Нейтаном, мать его Дрейком, до потери пульса. У Нейта горячее поджарое тело, сжимать его бока так же волнительно, как и вцепляться в плечо, вися над пропастью. А его возбужденное дыхание звучит так же, как и когда он взбирается по камням._  
_Кажется, Гарри начинает понимать, от чего его ведет все это время._

 _Или это остров сводит их обоих с ума. Распыляет какую-то пыльцу, которая отключает связи в мозгу. Заставляет глаза Нейтана гореть лихорадочно, а руки Гарри вжимать его в заросшие, еще мокрые от дождя плиты галереи. Гарри не знает, считается ли это за секс. Их грубые рваные ласки — продолжение разговоров, потому что трепаться после тяжелого дня с подъемом на вершину сил нет. А на это откуда-то есть. И они жмутся друг к другу, Нейт еще пытается бормотать что-то про алгонкинов в продолжение спора, но Гарри затыкает его тычком под ребра и дергает за ремень. Бряцает об камень пряжка, звенят монеты и патроны в подсумках. Гарри наваливается на Нейтана, притираясь своим пахом к его. Нейт только вздыхает и скребет пальцами по плитам. Под его ногти забивается земля, белеют костяшки, но он все также только часто дышит сквозь сжатые зубы. Гарри двигается чуть резче, разделяющая их ткань натирает чувствительную кожу, но времени и желания избавляться от одежды нет. Им и так хватает всего нескольких движений, чтобы эта странная, неуютная, но такая желанная дрочка друг об друга закончилась._  
_Они молча доползают до ручья и смывают с себя следы неожиданного порыва._

_Сумасшествие не смывается так легко, и на следующий день они повторяют прямо в озере. На этот раз одежды нет, но мало что меняется. Гарри уже давно успел выучить каждый сантиметр тела Нейтана, пока они лазали в этих джунглях. И мускулы под пальцами ощущаются неожиданно привычно, так что Гарри отдается своим порывам без раздумий, позволяя Нейту отдрочить себе под водой и отвечая ему тем же, потому что знает — если задумается, мозг закоротит._

***

Рома осталось совсем немного, и Гарри начал растягивать его, делая глотки меньше.  
На виске пульсировала жилка, разбитая бровь противно ныла — странно, что он чувствовал все это, когда его должно было рвать на куски от боли из-за глубокой раны в груди. А в голове вместо обратного отсчета оставшихся минут почему-то все билось брошенное Дрейком вскользь «Табаки». Словно пленку зажевало, а кнопки «стоп» почему-то не нашлось.

***

_Когда они находят затерянную деревушку да несколько гробов со старинными украшениями, чьей стоимости явно хватит, чтобы окупить их «экскурсию» и на лишь пару новых спорткаров сверху вместо обещанного сказочного царства золота, Гарри разочарован. Но не из-за блестяшек — ему хватит заработанного с лихвой на ближайшее время — а из-за того, что все закончилось._

_Они празднуют победу бутылкой текилы в полу-заброшенной лачуге на берегу моря. Молчат. Запоминают. Гарри не из тех, кто делает фотографии, но эту картинку он запоминает так, словно камеру встроили прямо в мозг._

_Когда от бутылки остается меньше четверти, Гарри снова чувствует чужой вкус на губах, они сталкиваются зубами. Нейтан хватает за загривок жестко, и Гарри вжимается затылком в стену, давя на его ладонь._

 

***

Дрейка не исправило бы ничто. Даже когда они сегодня пришли к очередному залу храма, Гарри ввалился с пушкой и ругательствами, а Дрейк — с огнем в глазах. Еще минуту назад он злобно щурился на Гарри, стискивал зубы, терпя подколки, и вот опять: увидел закорючки на стенах и превратился в ребенка в Диснейлэнде. Словно напрочь забыв о присутствии Гарри.  
Он долго изучал символы на стенах, сверяя их со своими записями и не реагируя на вопросы и комментарии потарапливающего Гарри. И только когда он в очередной раз наклонился над своим проклятым блокнотом, а Гарри, не выдержав, съязвил особенно громко, Дрейк открыл рот наконец:  
— Будь другом, отстрели мне уши.  
Гарри преодолел расстояние между ними в два шага и уперся дулом пистолета прямо Дрейку за ухом. Тот замер, а потом медленно повернулся: дуло прошлось с нажимом по скуле и замерло у самых губ. Дрейк лишь приподнял бровь. Он не боялся, не злился.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Флинн? — Только усталость. И немного презрения.  
И Гарри в ответ оскалился зло. Толкнул пистолет под губу Дрейка, упираясь в десну.  
— Работай, Дрейк. Тик-так.

***

_Они прощаются, так и не поговорив, потому что Гарри не знает, надо ли: ведь их приключение окончилось и наступает рутинная жизнь. Видимо, Дрейк думает так же._  
_Через три месяца до Гарри доходят слухи, что Дрейк собрал новую команду и рыщет теперь по островам Индийского океана._  
_Он проверяет телефон, почту с папкой спама, даже обычный проржавевший почтовый ящик. Там пусто._  
_Долго крутит в руках телефон, потом переименовывает Дрейка в «Умничающего засранца» и соглашается на предложение Фицжеральда ограбить индийский музей искусств._  
_Он поглядывает за похождениями Дрейка еще год, и, наконец, бросает это дело._

***

Ноги еще слушались, но засевшая в теле пуля напоминала, что это ненадолго. Гарри услышал шаги на лестнице из соседнего зала и сделал последний глоток. Ром потек по разбитой губе. Защипало. Пустая фляга выпала из рук.

У него осталось несколько минут на этом свете и гранта, и он — черт побери — не собирался уходить один.


End file.
